A coordination of a computer is often needed when photos are exported from a camera. As cameras having wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) modules grow in popularity, a user may read photos in a camera directly by a smart device (such as a mobile phone) via Wi-Fi. The network card of a camera is set as an access point (AP) mode when camera mobile phone is coupled to the camera via Wi-Fi. In the AP mode, the camera may be used as a hotspot to enable the mobile phone to access the camera, such that the data in the camera may be read by the mobile phone after the mobile phone accesses a Wi-Fi generated by the camera, however, a network may exist that may not be accessed by the mobile phone.